


The Stripper

by prettygeorgie



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygeorgie/pseuds/prettygeorgie
Summary: An newly divorced Ringo is taken to an strip club when he meets an beauitful stripper that catches his eye.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> I had some inspritaion and decided to write this, enjoy.

Sunlight crept though George's bedroom window, the dawn of an new day awaited him and no morning would be complete without the sound of his pet Budgie. 

George crept out of bed, letting the satin sheets fall of his body, the night before, George had gone to bed naked, he had always enjoyed going to bed without his clothes. It's not like he had the warm arms of an man, he hadn't had that in long time, he was used to being alone.

Putting on an robe, George when to the bird cage, picking up some bird seed for his friend, "Morning Sparkles, did you sleep well?" George pour seed into an cup for the bird.

George placed bread into the toaster, while he was waiting, he decided to get his bag ready for work, he signed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. George was getting older and he wondered just how much longer would he have left until soon he couldn't do his job, George is an stripper and though many find his job degrading, George simply loves it. At first it was an job that he knew he wouldn't like it but had no choice but to do, he was in an bad relationship and wanted to leave his ex boyfriend but didn't have enough to break free, this was the only thing he knew and over time, began to love it. 

"Guys, I'm not sure, about this" Ringo, spoke, looking down at the wedding ring he once worn when he was married to his wife, "Ringo, you need to get of the house" Tom, spoke, "No, I'm quite fine, here, I mean I have plenty of movies and I'll order take out" Ringo, spoke, "Watching movies and ordering take out, that's all you have been doing for the past two weeks" Tom, spoke, "Your point?" Ringo, asked, "My point is that, this isn't healthy so come on, man, let's go somewhere, have a dude's night out" Tom, replied, "Maybe your right" Ringo placed the ring down on the table, "She's gone now, with an man who treats her the way she deserves to be treated and me..." "And you deserve better, not saying you need to get back out there, I mean your divorced and love is probably the last thing on your mind" Tom, spoke, "You bet love is the last thing on my mind, probably something I will never want again" Ringo, spoke, "That's fine Ringo, but you still love your mates right?" Tom, asked, "Of cause, I love my mates" Ringo, spoke, "What do you say, we go off to the strip club tonight?" Tom, asked, "I... I... yeah sure" Ringo, spoke, "Knew you couldn't say no, you dirty boy" Tom, spoke, "Right then, come pick me up at seven then" Ringo, spoke.

George entered though the back of the building, he had been working at the strip club for a long time now and knew all the regulars, but he never liked them to see who he was beyond the club. They only ever knew George as the stripper, someone for them to get hard too, someone who is willing to strip down to almost nothing, someone to help them unleash their deepest darkest fantasies. 

George entered the dressing room, saying hi to the other male strippers as they came and left the room. It was 10:30pm and George didn't start work until 11:00pm, his shifts had always been late night to early morning. George put on an purple thong, he stared at his ass in the mirror, gently slapping his right cheek, still feeling impressed by how toned and tight his ass remained after many years of pole dancing. Turning on the CD player, George put on the song "Ooh La La" by Goldflapp as he started to apply his make up, he started with foundation, slowly moving his blush around his face, he used an high lighter which he knew would reflect well with the club's lighting, applying mascara and eyeliner, he was stuck on what lipstick to wear until he decided to go with an strawberry pink.

"Boys, I don't know about this, I mean I'm not gay" Ringo, spoke, "Well neither are we?" Eric, spoke, "Then why are we here?" Ringo, asked, "Because there is this one stripper, that is well... hot" Eric, spoke, "Then your gay" Ringo, spoke, "It's not an question of sexuality, this man is something else" Bob, spoke, "You mean, you guys only think about fucking him" Ringo, spoke, "Look Ringo when you chose to settle down, we still visited the strip club and it was at that time, when he started to work here and since then we became regulars" Tom, spoke, "Your going to love it" Bob, spoke, "No, I don't think I will" Ringo got out of his seat, "I'm going home" however the lights in the club had darken, "Too late, your going to have to sit and watch" Tom, grabbed Ringo by the arm and pulled him down to his seat, "I'm not fucking watching" Ringo looked down at the floor.

As the audience when quiet, an spotlight shined down on an tall skinny male, a few cheers were heard from various parts of the room. Ringo looked up, finally seeing the stripper in front of him, George proceeded to walk, slowly forward, he looked down at the audience, giving them an cheeky smile

George took an deep breathe, as he started to sway across the stage, Ringo couldn't see how this was sexy, the stripper was wearing an robe that covered him completely, his dance moves were awkward, when George stopped his dancing, he looked over at the DJ and winked, "Hit it" George directed the DJ, the song "Pony" by Ginuwine started to play, "this is for all those who like to ride" George, undid his robe in an teasing manner, the crowd wolf whistle at him and Ringo sat there, his jaw had dropped, Ringo was sure he was straight but this mysterious and beauitful stripper was making him questioned that. 

George placed his hand on the pole, wrapping his fingers around the pole, slowly walking around the pole, "So, Ringo, what do you think?" Tom, asked, "Well, he is uhh.... nice" Ringo, replied, "Nice.... come on now, he is more then just nice" Eric, replied. Ringo bit his lip and looked at the stripper one more time, he observed and fully took in the man in front of him, George continued to spin around his pole, however his moves slow down as he looked at an blued eyed man that he had never seen before in the club, he knew the men he was sitting with but who was this stranger, whose blue eyes weren't leaving his eyes. 

George moved down from the pole, "This is the best part" Eric, spoke as he playfully hit Ringo's side, George laid down on the stage in front of them, he turned his head and Ringo could see those dark chocolate brown eyes, the curly brown hair that sat on his shoulders and the shape cheekbones that could cut diamonds. Ringo would be lying if he were to say that this stripper had to be the most beauitful man he had ever laid his eyes on and Ringo has never thought of any other man being beauitiful before.

George got in his hands and knees, Ringo was sitting so close to the stage, he could almost touch the stripper if he wanted too, whoever this man was, he was strangely alluring, seductive in every way. George got off the stage and proceeded to walk amongst the audience, some were lucky and received lap dances, others received kisses on their cheeks, George approached the table that Ringo was at and Ringo was hopeful that the stripper wouldn't give him too much audience he was already blushing and sweating. 

Bob opened his arms up, wanting George to sit on his lap but George refused the offer and instead sat on Tom's lap, he made out with the blonde man, which earned various wolf whistles from the other audience. "Oh baby, come here" Tom started to deepen the kiss he was sharing with George, meanwhile Eric was caressing George's thighs trying to take off his thong, George realized what Eric was doing and slapped his hand, meanwhile Ringo was feeling both awkward and jealous.... mainly jealous that he wasn't getting any action. 

When the stripper moved closer, Ringo closed his eyes and put his lips together, wanting so bad for the stripper to kiss him. Ringo felt hot breath on his face, he opened his eyes and saw George move closer towards his lips, they were mere inches away from each other but instead George rejected Ringo's desire for an kiss and was quick to move away, Ringo didn't understand, did he do something wrong? "Oh don't take it personal Richard, his just teasing you" Tom, spoke, "Boys, this is the best part" Eric, spoke, "What is he going to do?" Ringo, asked, "Just watch and see" Tom, replied.

George started to loosen his bra, Ringo could feel his erection getting bigger, George removed the bra and swag it by his index finger, he let it go and it landed on Ringo's lap, "What... what" Ringo, spoke, "Relax, Ringo, your an lucky bastard" Bob, spoke, "What do you mean?" Ringo, asked, "Well you see, he always does this at the end of each performance and whoever receives the bra, gets an private dance" Bob, spoke, "Oh, uhh... really" Ringo, spoke, his face going an even brighter face, "Relax, Ringo, your going to have an heart attack" Tom, spoke.

George walked off the stage, Ringo couldn't tell if the stripper was smiling or smirking, his thick eyebrows made it hard to understand what expression he was giving. "Excuse me, I do believe you have my bra" George, spoke, "Oh, I do... I mean yeah of cause I do... here you go" Ringo, spoke, "Thank you sugar" George took the bra out of Ringo's hand, they stared into each other's eyes, Ringo was nervous yet eager for what was going to happen, without warning George kissed Ringo on the cheek, before pressing quick kisses all over Ringo's face covering Ringo in lipstick marks, "Come with me, sweetie" George, took Ringo's hand in his, the crowd cheer and made dirty remarks as they walked away, but Ringo couldn't care as he was too busy looking at George's ass cheeks, not minding the thought of the stripper sitting on his lap.


End file.
